Destiny
by Haraush
Summary: Entah sadar atau tidak Seijuurou merasa ia tak ingin kehilangan saudara kembarnya, ia merasakan hal yang ia anggap asing di kehidupannya. berada di dekatnya ia merasakan ketenangan, ketentraman, kenyamanan dan perasaan yang lainnya. / 'perasaan apa ini...' / 'terimakasih sudah mengembalikan senyuman Seijuurou...'/Seijuurou x Fem!Akashi (Seika) BadSummary/RnR/CHAP 5 UP
1. Chapter 1

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~Destiny~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei_**

 ** _Destiny from Mrs-RA_**

 ** _Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Fem!Akashi (Akashi Seika)_**

 ** _Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, genderbend GoM, typo, Newbie, Lolucon Garing, Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya._**

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _"_** Entah sadar atau tidak Seijuurou merasa ia tak ingin kehilangan saudara kembarnya, ia merasakan hal yang ia anggap asing di kehidupannya. berada di dekatnya ia merasakan ketenangan, ketentraman, kenyamanan dan perasaan yang lainnya. / ' _perasaan apa ini...' / 'terimakasih sudah mengembalikan senyum Sei...' BadSummary"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Destiny** ** _Prolog_**

Hatinya bimbang. Ia masih bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kenyataan yang begitu pahit. Kenyataan yang membuatnya selalu mengatakan tuhan tidak adil! Mengapa ia harus mencintai gadis yang sudah menyandang peran sebagai adik sekaligus saudara kembar di kehidupannya. Ia bingung harus mengakui atau melarian diri dari perasaannya.

.

Ditatapnya diary yang ada ditangannya. Diary yang memiliki banyak curahan hati darinya. Tangannya yang mungil perlahan membuka isi diary itu, dilihatnya gambar bocah laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum lebar, di samping bocah itu dengan senyuman yang sama bocah perempuan memperlihatkan sebuah trompi dengan bahagianya.

 _Tes… Tes…_ Perlahan air matanya jatuh membasahi gambar kedua bocah itu. Ia tak menyangka dan tak pernah ingin tau, sebuah rahasia yang ada di kehidupannya. Namun, dengan paksa rahasia itu diberitahukan kepada dirinya.

Rahasia yang menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya _..._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Destiny Chapter 1_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belum saja matahari menampakkan diri. Gadis bersurai merah cerah itu sudah terbangun dengan wajah cerianya. Terpancar dengan jelas, kebahagiaan gadis itu. Ia senang karena ini hari pertamanya masuk kesekolah.

Ia tak sabar bertemu dengan teman baru, kelas baru, sekolah baru dan hal-hal baru yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Dan ia tak sabar bisa satu sekolah dengan kembarannya _Akashi Seijuurou_ seseorang yang ia kagumi dari dulu.

Dengan bersenandung ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan melakukan kebiasaan paginya. Tak berapa lama, ia sudah siap dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Ia perlahan mulai melihat kearah cermin, dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah siap? Apakah ia sudah berpenampilan bagus? Apa kah ia bisa memiliki teman? Atau pakainnya kini terlihat aneh?.

Sedang asik-asiknya sendiri, pintu kamar gadis itu diketuk oleh pelayan dirumahnya.

 _Tok… tok…_

"Seika- _sama_ , sarapan sudah siap. Ayah anda dan Seijuurou- _sama_ sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan"Ucap Pelayan di balik pintu itu.

"ya! Aku akan segera kesana!"Jawab Seika dengan nada suara yang agak ia tinggikan, Sekali lagi ia melihat kearah cermin yang memantulkan dirinya. _Baiklah ini adalah hari pertamamu Seika! Semangat!_ Batinnya dengan mantap.

Dengan anggun Seika membuka pintu kamarnya, pelayan itu masih dengan setia menunggunya di sana.

"Ayo, Rika"Ucap Seika dengan nada datar dan berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruang makan.

Pelayan yang mengenakan pakaian sekolah yang sama dengan Seika itu mengenggukkan kepalanya dan ikut berjalan mengikuti Seika.

Pada saat menuruni tangga Seika berpesan kepada Rika agar menunggu nya di mobil yang biasa mengantar-jemputnya, dan disinilah Seika.

Di ruang makan ini. Di meja makan sudah ada ayah dan kembarannya yang sedang menyantap sarapan paginya, Seika perlahan berjalan dan duduk ditempat biasa yang ia tempati.

"Ohayou _Tou-sama_ , ohayou Sei"Sapa Seika dengan sopan.

"Hn" Hanya jawaban itu yang Seika dapat dari kedua orang yang ada di depan nya. Ia perlahan menghela nafas dengan pelan dan mulai memakan sarapan paginya.

Hening.

Suasana itulah yang selalu dirasakan Seika setiap sarapan bersama keluarganya, ia masih berharap suasana itu dapat digantikan dengan suasana yang selalu ada di setiap keluarga. Dan tak berapa lama ia menghabiskan sarapannya dan langsung pergi berangkat sekolah.

Tak lupa pamit kepada ayahnya, di sampingnya kini ada Seijuurou saudara kembarnya berjalan dengan tenang di sampingnnya. Tak ada satu katapun yang mereka ucapkan disetiap mereka berdua seperti ini.

"ehm…"Seika berdehem dengan pelan " Sei…"panggilnya dengan pelan.

"ada apa Seika?"Tanya Seijuurou dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kau akan masuk ke klub mana nanti?"Tanya Seika yang dengan bodohnya menanyakan itu. Padahal ia sudah tau apa jawaban yang akan Seijuurou ucapkan.

"bukan kah itu sudah pasti? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu kalau sudah tau jawabannya?"Tanya Seijuurou dan perlahan menghentikan langkahnya.

"ah, iyaya kau pasti akan masuk ke klub Basket bodohnya aku…"Seika terkekeh pelan "Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana Sei… kita terlalu kaku tadi"Lanjutnya dengan lembut, senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau…." Perlahan Seijuurou meletakkan tanganya di kepala Seika dan mengelusnya dengan kasih sayang "terlihat seperti anak-anak tadi"Lanjutnya dengan datar akan tetapi, masih ada kelembutan dinada bicaranya.

Inilah yang Seika sukai. Ya, dibalik sifat dingin saudara kembarnya, masih ada kelembutan yang di pancarkan untuknya.

"aku hanya ingin bermanja dengan saudaraku sendiri apa itu tidak boleh?"Tanya Seika berjalan kembali meninggalkan Seijuurou dibelakangnya.

"tidak, itu tidak salah hanya saja kau harus ingat pada umurmu sendiri Seika, kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang masih bermanja"Jawab Seijuurou dengan tenang.

"hahaha kau benar Sei!"Ucap Seika dengan semangat wajah ceria menghiasi wajahnya. Bukan wajah datar saat sarapan lagi kali ini Seika kembali dengan sifat cerianya.

Di luar sudah berpakir rapi 3 buah mobil dengan warna yang berbeda. Seika berjalan menghampiri Rika yang sedang berdiri menunggu dirinya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya ke mobil yang berwarna blue navy itu.

"Kau menunggu lama Rika?"Tanya Seika

"tidak terlalu lama Seika- _sama_ "Jawabnya masih dengan nada sopan.

"Rika ini sudah diluar mansion panggil aku dengan nama Seika jangan ada embel-embel – _sama_ di belakangnya"Ingat Seika.

"hahaha…" Rika tertawa kecil "baiklah Seika- _chan!_ Ayo kita harus segera berangkat! Kau tak ingin terlambat di hari pertama sekolah mu bukan?"Lanjutnya.

"sekarang sudah jam 6.15 Rika, masih jauh dari kata terlambat Rika- _chan_ "Ucap Seika dengan tenang.

"hahaha kau benar Seika!"Rika perlahan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Seika "silahkan masuk _ojou-sama_ ~"Lanjut Rika dengan nada yang sedikit jail.

" _Arigatou_ "Jawab Seika yang perlahan memegang ujung roknya dan dengan elegannya Seika membungkukkan badannya, terlihat dengan jelas Seika seperti putri sungguhan kalau saja ia mengenakan gaun pesta miliknya. Seika dan Rika mulai tertawa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Seika memasuki mobil dengan perlahan diikuti Rika yang duduk disebelahnya dan mobil pribadi miliknya itu perlahan mulai berjalan dan menjauh meninggalkan perkarangan mansion.

Seijuurou yang sendari tadi memperhatikan interaksi Seika dengan Rika, perlahan mulai kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Dengan segera ia memasuki mobil sport warna merah miliknya.

Tak berapa lama mobil sport milik Seijuurou, mulai berjalan meninggalkan perkarangan mansion Akashi. Walau Seijuurou sedang fokus dengan jalan di depannya. Fikirannya entah melayang kemana.

 _Sementara itu_ _._

Seika sudah sampai di sekolahnya _Teiko High School_ disini sekolah ini yang akan menjadi rumah keduanya, tempat dimana ia akan merasakan apa itu yang namanya dengan _cinta_ dan makna dari peran _sahabat_.

Rika yang ada di dekat pintu, perlahan membukakan pintu untuk dirinya dan Seika. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka ada sekelompok gadis dengan surai yang berbeda hm, bisa dibilang seperti pelangi itu. Mereka mendekat menuju mobil Seika.

Seika keluar dengan anggun, dan pandangannya tertuju kepada sekelompok gadis yang mendekat itu.

"Seika- _cchi_!"teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"Ryouko kau berisik!" Ucap gadis berkulit _dim_ ini, dengan malas ia memarahi gadis yang bernama Ryouko.

"Diamlah Ryouko, jangan membuat kami malu _nanodayo_ "Tambah gadis bersurai hijau dengan membenarkan kacamata yang membingkai diwajahnya.

" _mouu!_ Kalian _hidoi-ssu!_ Tatsuna- _cchi_ lihat mereka! Mereka jahat padaku- _ssu_ "Adu Ryouko kepada gadis bersurai _baby blue_ di sampingnya.

"Ryouko- _chan_ , diamlah jangan membuat keributan disini"Jawabnya Tetsuna dengan tampang datarnya.

"hehhhh…Tetsuna- _cchi_ kenapa ikutan-ikutan juga _ssu_ "

"*nyam-nyam* Ryouko- _chin_ jangan bikin kami malu*nyam*" Gadis bersurai ungu ini juga ikut-ikutan membuat Ryouko menangis buaya di pojok komplek sekolah.

"ohayou Tetsuna, Shinka, Atsuko, Daiko, Ryouko" sapa Seika dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya..

"Seika- _cchi!_ "teriak Ryouko dengan siap menghamburkan pelukan maut ke gadis _absolute_ yang notabene ketua dikelompok mereka.

Seika mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam di sekelilingnya, yang membuat si kuning – _Ryouko-_ menghentikan aksinya.

"ohayou minna-san" sapa Rika dengan sopan.

"ohayou Rika-chan"balas Tetsuna tak lupa wajah datar yang hampir setiap saat menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

"wah, para gadis pelangi sudah mengumpul ya – _ssu_ " ucap seseorang, sontak Seika dengan teman-teman (baca: budak) memalingkan wajahnya kearah pemuda yang memiliki surai yang sama cerahnya dengan Ryouko teman mereka.

"Ryouta-nii/Kise-kun/chin"-ucap mereka berempat bersamaan.

"yo! Minna- _cchi!_ "sapa Ryouta dengan tersenyum di belakangnya seakan ada bunga-bunga yang bertebaran.

"Ryouta-ni!"teriak Ryouko dengan cemprengnya, menghaburkan pelukan kearah kembarannya.

"Kalian berisik! Kise/Ryouko!"Seru si kembar yang berwarna agak gelap ini.

(Daiki : woy-woy! apa maksudmu dengan ' _agak gelap ini'_ mbak narator?

Daiko : wah nih narator minta di hajar… *siapin tenaga*

Narator : bu-bukan salahku! Aku hanya membaca yang ada di naskah… Author-chan! Tatsukete- _ssu!_

Mrs-RA: ara-ara~ apa yang terjadi disini? … *datang dengan memasang wajah polos maksimal*

Daiki : muncul nih Author gaje…ganti cepet naskah yang diatas?

Mrs-RA: diatas? Yang mana? *bingung*

Daiko : ah sudahlah lupakan kata-kata yang diatas

Mrs-RA : melupakan apa? Hah? *mulai gaje*

Daiki : Au ah gelap

Mrs-RA : kan udah gelap kamu Daiki-kun

*cklis-cklis*

Seijuurou & Seika :Author-san cepat lanjutkan ceritanya *mainin gunting*

Mrs-RA : H-ha'i! )

Walaupun sudah ditegur si kembar yang gel ehm, yang agak gak kelihatan itu, si kembar - Ryouta-Ryouko - masih setia dengan acara peluk-pelukannya.

"apa semua sudah disini?"Tanya suara beritone yang begitu Seika kenal.

Deg!

Jantung Seika menjadi tak karuan hanya dengan mendengar suara itu. Dengan memantapkan hatinya untuk mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh dan menatap kearah Seijuurou yang berdiri dengan tenang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sei…"Gumam Seika.

Perlahan Seijuurou mendekat ke segerombolan pemuda-pemudi pelangi disana. Matanya perlahan menatap satu persatu dari mereka berhenti tepat di seorang gadis yang sama dengannya memiliki iris ruby sama seperti dirinya.

Tatapannya yang tajam perlahan mulai melembut, tak begitu nampak memang. Tapi Seika yang merasakan tatapan Seijuurou mulai tersenyum dengan lembut menunggu Seijuurou mendekat kearah mereka.

"Lama tak bertemu Akashi" Sapa pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau dengan membetulkan kacamata yang sama sekali tidak bergeser dari tempat sebelumnya.

"Lama tak bertemu Shitarou"Balas Seijuurou dengan nada suara datar kebanggaannya.

"huaa! Akashi- _cchi!_ Lama tak bertemu- _ssu!_ "sapa Ryouta dengan suara cempreng seperti perempuan miliknya.

"janga berisik Ryouta, kita jadi pusat perhatian disini karena kehebohanmu"

" _hehhh…._ Akashi- _cchi hidoi-ssu!_ "seru Ryouta dengan bibir yang ia poutkan.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Ryouta?"Tanya Seijuurou tak lupa dengan aura hitam dan gunting merah kesayangannya. Ryouta merinding melihat aura _devil_ milik si _absolute_ Akashi Seijuurou.

"a-ah.. ti-tidak- _ssu_ aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa – _s-ssu!_ "Jawab Ryouta dengan gemetar, ia segera bersembunyi dibalik Atsushi.

Seijuurou sedang sibuk dengan teman-temannya begitu pula dengan Seika. Tapi mereka merasakan ada yang kurang. Ya, mereka -Tetsuya dan Tetsuna- tidak ada disana.

"Sei…"panggil Seika

"ya? ada apa Seika?"Tanya Seijuurou berbalik menghadap kearah Seika.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, upacara penerimaan murid barunya akan dimulai segera"Ucap Seika dengan manis di depan Seijuurou. Perlahan tapi pasti. Seijuurou merasakan sengatan listrik saat melihat kearah Seika yang terlihat manis saat ini.

 _Cih.. perasaan aneh ini lagi_ gumam Seijuurou dalam hati. Ia berdehem agak terlihat salah tingkah di depan teman-teman (baca : budak)nya.

"baiklah, Minna. Ayo kita masuk"Ajak Seijuurou ah, bukan perintah Seijuurou.

Mereka segera berjalan memasuki perkarangan sekolah dengan mantap. Dan mulai berbaur dengan siswa-siswi yang lain

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To be Continue~_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author Note's**

 **Hay! Hay! Hay!**

 **Perkenalkan aku Mrs-RA Author Newbie disini~ salam kenal ya minna-san!**

 **Gimana ffnya? Gaje ya? Whahaha, beneran gaje nih cerita maaf kan saya ya reader-san! *sujud***

 **Ini masih permulaan, maaf ya klo awalnya masih gaje hehehe…**

 **Minta Reviewnya ya! Review kalian membantu aku untuk ngelanjutin ff ini!**

 **Thanks for Reading~**

 **RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _~Destiny~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei_**

 ** _Destiny from Mrs-RA_**

 ** _Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Fem!Akashi (Akashi Seika)_**

 ** _Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, genderbend GoM, typo, Newbie, Lolucon Garing, Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya._**

 ** _Summary:_**

 _ **"**_ Entah sadar atau tidak Seijuurou merasa ia tak ingin kehilangan saudara kembarnya, ia merasakan hal yang ia anggap asing di kehidupannya. berada di dekatnya ia merasakan ketenangan, ketentraman, kenyamanan dan perasaan yang lainnya. / ' _perasaan apa ini...' / 'terimakasih sudah mengembalikan senyum Seijuurou...' BadSummary"_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sebelumnya di Chapter 1 :**_

" _Kau akan masuk ke klub mana nanti?"Tanya Seika yang dengan bodohnya menanyakan itu. Padahal ia sudah tau apa jawaban yang akan Seijuurou ucapkan._

" _bukan kah itu sudah pasti? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu kalau sudah tau jawabannya?"Tanya Seijuurou dan perlahan menghentikan langkahnya._

" _ah, iyaya kau pasti akan masuk ke klub Basket bodohnya aku…"Seika terkekeh pelan "Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana Sei… kita terlalu kaku tadi"Lanjutnya dengan lembut, senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya._

 _._

" _aku hanya ingin bermanja dengan saudaraku sendiri apa itu tidak boleh?"Tanya Seika berjalan kembali meninggalkan Seijuurou dibelakangnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Destiny Chapter 2**_

Langkah, demi langkah. Semua mata tertuju kepada mereka. Mereka dengan santai berjalan melewati siswa-siswi yang lain.

Setiap orang yang ada di jalur yang akan mereka lewati, perlahan menyingkir memberikan jalan untuk mereka.

Mata yang bersiratkan kekaguman terus menerus memandang kearah mereka. Ya, mereka sekelompok pemuda pemudi. _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu nama kelompok mereka. Yang dipimpin oleh Akashi bersaudara – Seijuurou dan Seika –.

"wahh! Mereka terus menerus melihat kearah kita – _ssu_ "Ucap si kuning perempuan _–_ Ryouko.

"itu karena kita _kiseki no sedai_ "jawab pemuda dim dengan malas.

"benar sekali – _ssu ne_ "timpal si kembar Ryouko.

"kita harus segera ke papan pengumuman _nanodayo_ "Ingat Shintarou, tak lupa dengan boneka kelinci berwarna biru yang menjadi Lucky itemnya hari ini "bu-bukannya aku peduli dengan kalian, aku hanya mengingatkan saja _nanodayo_ "Lanjutnya.

 _Ah, dasar tsundere_ Gumam Daiki dan Daiko bersamaan.

" _iko… minna_ "Ajak Seika yang berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan Seijuurou.

 _Sesampai di papan pengumuman–._

Dengan teliti, walaupun berdesakan. Mereka sibuk mencari nama mereka di papan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sesudah mereka mengetahui ruang kelas mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul sebentar di Kantin.

"huaa… bagaimana dengan kelas kalian – _ssu_?"Tanya Ryouta

"aku ada di kelas B 1-4"Jawab Daiki

"*nyam-nyam* kalau aku *nyam* ada di kelas G 1-3 *nyam*"Ucap Atsuko sambil sesekali memakan cemilannya.

"Atsuko, jangan bicara sambil makan"Ingat Seika yang sesekali meminum _Orange juice_ pesanannya.

"Aku ada di kelas B 1-1 _nanodayo_ , bagaimana dengan mu Seijuurou?"Tanya Shintarou dengan wajah yang tenang "bu-bukannya aku penasaran _nanodayo_ , aku hanya ingin tau saja"Lanjutnya dengan kebiasaan membenarkan kacamata yang tak bergeser itu.

"itu tidak berbeda jauh Shintarou- _cchi_ "Ledek Ryouko

"aku?"Ucap Seijuurou memastikan "aku ada di kelas B 1-1"Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa harus dibedakan dengan **B** dan **G**?"Tanya Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Huaaa Kuroko/Tetsuya/ _cchi_ / _kun_ / _chin!_ "Teriak mereka _–minus Akashi bersaudara–_ dengan hebohnya.

"ada apa minna-san?"Tanya Tetsuya dengan wajah yang wetados tanpa salahnya.

"kau mengagetkan mereka Tetsuya-nii"Ucap Tetsuna, tak berbeda jauh dengan Tetsuya kakak beradik sama-sama suka datang tiba-tiba.

"HUAAAA!"Kambali lagi teriakkan bergema di seluruh penjuru kantin.

 _Kalian berdua tak berbeda jauh_ gumam Seika dan Shinka dalam hati. Seika memandang malas kearah mereka sesekali ia melihat kearah jam tangan yang ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa harus dibedakan dengan **B** dan **G**?"Tanya Tetsuya lagi dengan wajah yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"ehm…"Seseorang berdehem "Itu karena, **B** itu untuk ruang kelas yang hanya ada laki-lakinya saja dan yang **G** itu untuk ruang kelas yang hanya ada perempuannya. _Teiko High School_ ini berbeda dengan tingkat SMP nya, di sini mereka membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan, dan juga.."Jeda sejenak "peraturan disini lumayan ketat lho"Jelasnya dengan panjang lebar.

"heh… kau tau banyak ya Satsuki"Puji Daiki.

"hehehe…. Ah, itu biasa aja Dai-chan! E-eh Aomine-kun" Wajah Satsuki terlihat merona dengan pujian yang Daiki ucapkan tadi.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya-kun apa itu sudah jelas?"Tanya Laki-laki yang ada di belakang Satsuki.

"hm… aku lumayan mengerti dengan penjelasan momoi- _san_ , momoi- _kun_ "

"Sudah ku bilang Tetsuya, jangan panggil nama keluargaku panggil saja Setsu. Terdengar ribet kalau kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu"Ucap laki-laki yang bernama Setsu tersenyum lebar yang membuat siswi-siswi yang ada di Kantin meleleh hanya dengan melihat senyumnya.

"u-um baiklah Setsu-kun"

"Tetsu-kun!"Panggil Satsuki seraya memeluk Tetsuya dengan pelukan yang sama maut nya seperti pelukan Kise bersaudara.

"se-sesak mo-moi-san"Ucap Tetsuya sambil merusaha menghirup oksigen yang ada disekitarnya.

"Satsuki- _cchi_ kau membuat Tetsuya-kun sesak nafas"Ingat Ryouko, sambil menatap sebal kearah Satsuki.

"a-ah! Gomen Tetsu-kun"Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Satsuki melepas pelukan mautnya. Selepas pelukan Satsuki, Tetsuya berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Semua tertawa lepas melihat Tetsuya yang sedang memperlihatkan wajah konyol di saat muncari pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

' _pengumuman, upacara penerimaan murid baru akan segera dimulai. Siswa siswi kelas sepuluh harap segera berkumpul di aula. Sekali lagi –….."_

"*nyam-nyam* kita diminta berkumpul, minna- _chin_ *nyam-nyam*"Kata Atsushi dengan wajah malasnya.

"sudah saatnya…"Gumam Seijuurou yang sendari tadi diam menikmati keributan yang diperbuat oleh teman-teman (baca : budak)nya tercinta. "Ayo… kita harus bergegas ke aula sekarang"Lanjutnya.

"Ayo kita keaula _minna-san_!"Seika yang bosan kembali bersemangat mendengar Seijuurou mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Seika's POV

Kuucapkan dengan suara yang lantang, bosan yang daritadi kurasakan entah hilang kemana disaat mendengar Seijuurou berbicara.

Mendengar Suara Seijuurou seakan mendengar melodi terindah didunia. Ku sunggingkan senyuman lebar yang selalu ada di setiap aku merasa bahagia.

"Ayo kita keaula"Kata Shinka mengulang perkataan yang tadi kuucapkan. Serentak kami mengenggukan kepala. Dan kami segera bangkit dari posisi kami yang awalnya duduk, mulai berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

Aula tak begitu jauh dari kantin jadi, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk kesana. Di depan pintu masuk aula sudah ada Rika yang menunggu kedatangan kami. Sebelum menuju kantin Rika sudah pamit ketempat lain.

"Rika- _chin!_ *nyam*"Panggil Atsuko dengan bersemangat. Atsuko memang dari SMP sudah dekat dengan Rika tak heran memang melihatnya begitu bahagia saat ada Rika.

"Atsuko- _chan!_ "Balas Rika tak kalah bersemangatnya. Perlahan aku melihat ia berlari mendekati kami dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya yang mungil.

"*nyam-nyam*Rika- _chin_ menunggu kami ya daritadi? *nyam*"Tanya Atsuko sambil sesekali memakan cemilan.

"Atsuko- _chan_ bicara jangan sambil makan"Ingat Rika dengan wajah marah yang dibuat-buatnya "hm, lumayan lama menunggu kelompok terkenal seperti kalian, kalian ngapain saja di kantin?"Tanya Rika.

"kami bercerita baaaanyaaakkkk sekali- _ssu!_ "Jawab Kise bersaudara dengan cengiran khasnya.

" _okay,_ bicaranya cukup sampai disini"Ucapku dengan nada bicara yang berwibawa "kita harus segera masuk kedalam aula"Lanjutku.

"hm… benar juga ya"Kata Daiko sambil sesekali memainkan bola basket yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"*nyam-nyam* Ale… para cowo pada kemana?*nyam*"Tanya Atsuko dengan bingung.

"Hm, seperti nya mereka duluan. _Nanodayo_ "Jawab Shinka

"hehhhh… aku ditinggal – _ssu! Minna-cchi hidoiii yooo!_ "Kata Ryouta dengan tangisan buaya.

"Kita abaikan saja dia"Gumam Tetsuna yang tiba-tiba datang dengan beberapa buku di tangannya.

"HUAAA! Tetsu- _chan!_ "Teriak Daiko kaget dengan kedatangan Tetsuna yang tiba-tiba "ka-kau mengagetkan ku saja"Lanjutnya yang mulai tenang. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Daiko yang kaget aku dan lainpun juga walaupun tak sekaget Daiko

"Tetsuna, hilangkan kebiasaan muncul tiba-tibamu itu"Ingatku (baca:perintah), yang sesekali menghela nafas.

"um, akan ku coba Seika- _chan_ "Jawabnya dengan _pokerface_.

"Ayo…"Ajakku yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Mereka berjalan mengikutiku di belakang tak lupa kembaran Ryouko yang juga ikut dengan rombongan kami.

Seika's POV End

.

.

.

Normal POV

Hampir seluruh tempat duduk untuk murid kelas sepuluh sudah terlihat penuh, beruntung _kiseki no sedai_ cowo sudah menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk yang cewenya (ciyyeeee…. /plak). Seika duduk disebelah Seijuurou, disebelahnya lagi ada Rika. Sedangkan disebelah Seijuurou ada Shintarou. Sisanya mengisi tempat yang kosong di sekitar mereka berempat.

Acara penerimaan murid baru dimulai. Dimulai dengan sambutan dari selaku ketua OSIS. Dilanjutkan dengan sambutan oleh Kepala Sekolah yang bernama Aida Riko. Dan seterusnya.

Seusai upacara penerimaan murid baru. Mereka mulai berpisah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Wajah Seika terlihat murung karena ia harus berpisah dengan Seijuurou. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Seijuurou di sana.

Untung saja Seika sekelas dengan Shinka dan Rika yang ada dikelas G 1-1. Ia terhenti disaat melihat papan yang ada di depan kelas yang bertuliskan nama kelasnya.

"Kita berpisah disini- _ssu_ "Kata Ryouko dengan wajah sedih.

"Kita tidak akan berpisah lama Ryou- _chan_ "balas Rika dengan sebal karena Ryouko terus menerus bersedih karena ia tak sekelas dengan teman-teman tersayangnya.

"Ryouko kau terlalu berlebihan"Timpal Daiko, membuat petir imajinasi di benak Ryouko. Seketika ia pundung di pojok.

"aku duluan ya _minna, Jja na~_ Seika- _chan,_ Rika- _chan_ , Shinka- _chan_ "Ucap Tetsuna seraya melambaikan tangan mungilnya berjalan menuju kelasnya.

" _ma-matte_ Tetsuna- _chan!_ "Satsuki mencoba menahan tangan Tetsuna " _minna-san_ aku juga pamit dulu ya! _Iko_ Tetsuna- _chan_ "Lanjutnya dengan menggandeng lengan Tetsuna.

" _Jjaa_ …"Balas Seika singkat.

"Rika- _chin_ beritau aku kalau ada yang menganggumu *nyam-nyam*"Ingat Atsuko yang overprotektif terhadap Rika.

" _Ha'I – Ha'I_ Atsuko- _chan_ "Jawab Rika dengan tersenyum kecil "Kau juga jangan makan di dalam kelas ya Atsuko- _chan_!"Lanjutnya.

"*nyam-nyam* baiklah *nyam* aku pergi dulu, _jja minna_ "Atsuko mulai berjalan menyusul Tetsuna dan Satsuki yang sudah duluan kekelasnya.

"oy! Ryouko ayo kita kekelas!"Ajak Daiko

"huuuh… huuuh…"Ryouko masih menangis buaya di pojok.

"kami kekelas juga Seika- _chan_ _jja ne_ … ayo Ryouko!"Daiko mulai menarik Ryouko yang masih pundung di pojok sana. "jangan menangis kaya banci _baka!_ "

"Banci _janai-ssuu!_ "Balas Ryouko dengan tatapan sebal. Dan diperjalanan Ryouko dan Daiko ada-ada saja pertandingan adu mulut yang mereka adakan secara dadakan.

"mereka itu…"Gumam Shinka setelah kepergian teman-temannya.

"itulah mereka hahaha…"Rika tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita masuk"Ucap Seika yang perlahan membuka pintu kelasnya.

Di dalam Kelasnya kini beberapa siswi sudah memiliki kelompoknya masing-masing dan juga kursi kosong yang tersisa hanya ada di belakang pojok samping kiri.

"Aku akan duduk di dekat jendela"ucap Seika dengan mulai berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di dekat jendela. Shinka dan Rika juga mengikuti Seika.

Rika duduk di samping Seika dan Shinka duduk di depan Rika. Tak berapa lama wali kelas mereka datang keributan oleh suara tawa siswi yang lain menjadi hening di saat wali kelasnya memerintahkan untuk diam.

" _Good Morning, Girl!"_ Sapa wanita yang berambut pirang di depan mereka " _my name Alexandra Graciel nice to meet you!_ "Lanjutnya dengan berbahasa inggris.

" _Good Morning ma'am_ "Jawab mereka dengan serempak.

" _okay_ , aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama 1 tahun kedepan"Jelasnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Oh! Dan juga _sensei_ akan memberitahukan kalau di sekolah kita akan membentuk club baru untuk perempuan jadi kalian yang berminat untuk gabung dengan club ini hanya tinggal memberitahu _sensei_ ya?"Lanjutnya.

"A-ano _sensei_ "Panggil seseorang terdengar seperti cicitan itu.

"ya ada apa?"Tanya Alex

"c-club seperti apa itu _sensei_?"

"hm, itu club basket perempuan _dear_. Jadi sekali lagi kalian yang berminat ikut segera beritahu _sensei_ ya"Ingat nya lagi " _Okay, what any question?"_

" _nothing ma'am_ "

"selanjutnya kalian akan memperkenalkan diri kalian oke dimulai dari _–._ "

Tak terasa jam pelajaran pun berganti dengan jam istirahat. Alex membubarkan siswi yang ada di bawah bimbingannya. Siswi-siswi yang lain sedang sibuk merapikan mejanya, tak berbeda jauh dengan Seika.

"Seika- _cchi!_ "panggil seseorang dengan suara cempreng khasnya. Semua mata tertuju kearah pintu kelas yang sudah ada gadis bersurai kuning dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Jangan berisik Ryouko!"teriak Daiko yang ada di belakang gadis itu.

"Aku tidak berisik- _ssu!_ "balas Ryouko dengan sebal kearah Daiko.

"nma-ma~ kalian jangan berisik di sini, Ryo- _chan_ , Dai- _chan_ "Kata Satsuki menenangkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Huh!..." Daiko dan Ryouko bersamaan membuang wajahnya kelain. Satsuki hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan pertengkaran sahabatnya.

"Kalian…"Panggil Seika dengan berat, aura hitam mengelilingi dirinya. Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya (baca : seringai) Oke, sekarang Seika sedang dalam mode Yanderenya. Sebuah Gunting sedang dimainkannya. Membuat yang ada disekitarnya menatap ngeri kearah Seika.

"HUAAA Seika/- _cchi!_ Gomennasaiiii!"Seru Ryouko dan Daiko bersamaan dan mereka saling memeluk satu sama yang lain. Kalau Seika sudah memasuki mode yanderenya takkan ada orang yang berani ada di dekatnya dengan jarang 10 meter dari jangkauan gunting Seika.

"su-sudahlah Seika jangan buat keributan di sini…"Rika mencoba menenangkan Seika. Seika menghela nafas kalau sudah Rika yang berbicara ia akan menurut karena, ia tak ingin _tou-sama_ nya menghukumnya.

 _Ooo… apakah itu dewi…._ gumam Daiko dan Ryouko dalam hati dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Rika/- _cchi_! _Arigatou…_ "Teriak mereka sambil memeluk (baca : menerjang) Rika dengan tiba-tiba.

" _i-iiee… a-ano sesak_ Daiko.. Ryouko…"Kata Rika berusaha melepas pelukan sayang (baca:maut) dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian menyakiti Rika- _chin_ "Ucap Atsuko menyelamatkan Rika dengan melepas pelukan itu, untung kekuatannya lebih besar dari pada Daiko dan Ryouko. "Rika- _chin_ _daijoubu_?"Tanyanya dengan cemas.

" _Daijoubu dayo_ Atsuko _-chan_!"Kata Rika dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Satsuki dan Tetsuna hanya melihat sahabatnya yang lain sedang asik dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Karena sudah jam istirahat Seika dan teman-temannya memilih ke atap sekolah bersantai di sana menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka dengan sesekali bercerita mengenai pengalaman apa di kelas mereka.

 _From : Sei_

 _Kalian di mana?_

Pesan singkat dari Seijuurou membuat Seika tersenyum sendiri, teman-temannya yang lain heran dengan senyuman Seika. Seketika mereka menganggap Seika sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. *Gunting melayang ke narator*

 _To : Sei_

 _Kami ada di atap sekolah, kalian mau kesini?_

Seika membalas dengan cepat pesan itu, tak ingin membuat Seijuurou tersayangnya menunggu lama. Dan tak berapa lama ada balasan pesan dari Seijuurou.

 _From : Sei_

 _Ya kami sedang menuju kesana. Tunggu aku dan yang lain._

Wajahnya tersipu membaca pesan itu. Sepertinya kebahagiaan akan segera hadir kembali di kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continue….**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author note's**_

Author : Fiuuuhhhh… akhirnya chapter kedua selesai!

Seijuurou : hehh… di chapter ini kenapa aku sedikit sekali munculnya…. *datang tiba-tiba sambil keluarin aura hitam*

Author : Huaaa! Sei- _kun_! Jangan mengagetkan aku dengan cinta mu seperti itu dong

Daiki : cinta dari mana thor (-.-|||)

Seika : nih author minta di hajar ya… *mainin gunting*

Author : a-ah gomen Seika- _chan_! Sai- _kun_ hanya milikmu seorang kok hehehehe….

Tetsuna : thor udah saat nya balas Review dari para pembaca *muncul tiba-tiba*

Author : huaaa! A-ah bener juga a-ano… Ryouta ama Daki cepet baca balasan reviewnya…

Daiki : hah?! Siapa yang kau bilang Daki?! Author gaje!

Author : biarin aja gaje asal ga dakian seperti kamu bleeee :P

Daiki : awas ya kamu thor *siap-siap ngejar*

Author :huaaa! I-ini saatnya ka-KABUUUURRRR…

Ryouta : oke _minna-cchi_ selama Author- _cchi_ sedang di kejar oleh si gelap Aomine, saya dan Ryouko akan membacakan balasan Review dari kalian.

(Author : ngosh…ngos… jangan kejar aku lagi daki!

Daiki : kalo elu berhenti manggil gua daki gua bakalan terus ngejar lu…

Author : heeehhhh apa maksudnya itu AAAAA…. _Tatsukete_! Dasar Daiki Udah Daki, Gaje, Hidup Lagi!

Daiki : awas lu thorrr!

Author : huaaaa dia mulai dekatt! Mulai dekat!)

Ryouta : ah, abaikan iklan diatas

Ryouko : ehm,, aku bacain balasan review dari _**Synstropezia**_ ya… Seika ama Seijuurou saling jatuh cinta? Hehehe itu masih rahasia hehe… kalau dikasih tau, bukan kejutan lagi dong.. Baca terus kelanjutannya ya! Thanks for your review!

Ryouta : *masih nunggu*

Ryouko : udah Ryou-nii!

Ryouta : eh udah ?! cuman satu aja?! Hehhhhhh…..

Tetsuya : sebenarnya ada dua Kise- _kun_ *muncul tiba-tiba*

Ryouta : HUAAA Kuroko- _cchi!_

Rika : Ryou- _kun_ jangan berisik!

Shinka : ehem, Makasih buat _**Akaverd20 ama**_ _**Synstropezia**_ atas Reviewnya, _nanodayo_. Bu-bukannya aku berterimakasih kepada kalian _nanodayo_ a-aku hanya membaca pesan dari author _nanodayo._

Atsuko : *nyam-nyam* dasar Shinka- _chin_ tsundere *nyam*

Shinka : A-aku tidak tsundere _nanodayo!_

Seijuurou : abaikanlah kekacauan diatas

Seika : **Thanks for Reading~ Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan Reviewnya ya!**

Semua Pemain : _**See You Next Time~**_

(Author : _Minna tatsukete !_ *nangis buaya*

Daiki : Mau kemane lu thor! Awas lu thor!)

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _~Destiny~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei_**

 ** _Destiny from Mrs-RA_**

 ** _Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Fem!Akashi (Akashi Seika)_**

 ** _Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, genderbend GoM, typo, Newbie, Lolucon Garing, Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya._**

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _"_** Entah sadar atau tidak Seijuurou merasa ia tak ingin kehilangan saudara kembarnya, ia merasakan hal yang ia anggap asing di kehidupannya. berada di dekatnya ia merasakan ketenangan, ketentraman, kenyamanan dan perasaan yang lainnya. / ' _perasaan apa ini...' / 'terimakasih sudah mengembalikan senyum Seijuurou...' BadSummary"_

.

.

.

.

 **Sebelumnya di Chapter 2 :**

 _"Kenapa harus dibedakan dengan **B** dan **G**?"_

 _"Itu karena, **B** itu untuk ruang kelas yang hanya ada laki-lakinya saja dan yang **G** itu untuk ruang kelas yang hanya ada perempuannya. Teiko High School ini berbeda dengan tingkat SMP nya, di sini mereka membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan, dan juga peraturannya lumayan ketat lho"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kita berpisah disini-ssu"_

 _"Kita tidak akan berpisah lama Ryou-chan"_

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Hmp! Mereka kemana _ssu_!" Teriak Ryouko dengan kesalnya, Daiko hanya memandang Ryouko dengan malas. Empat siku sembilan puluh derajat sudah tergambar di kepalanya.

" _Urusaii Baka Ryouko!_ "Teriak Daiko tak kalah nyaringnya dari Ryouko. Ryouko menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, menyelamatkan telinga tersayangnnya dari ketulian dini.

" _nani sundayo_ daiko _cchi?_ kenapa marah-marah seperti itu _ssu_?"Ryouko mengembungkan kedua pipinya, suasana hatinya sedang kacau hari ini.

"Nma… jangan bertengkar Ryou- _chan_ , Dai- _chan_ "Satsuki berusaha menengahi musuh bebuyutan seperti mereka berdua.

"Kalian…"Aura hitam perlahan menyelimuti sekeliling mereka, Ryouko sudah merinding mendengar kata-kata itu. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Daiko yang sudah merampalkan berbagai macam doa dari belahan dunia.

' _Daikocchi…'_ panggil Ryouko dengan suara yang kecil.

 _'nani baka Ryouko..'_

 _'se-sepertinya iblis me-merah sudah bangkit'_ ucapan Ryouko semakin mengecil, melihat Seika berjalan dengan pelan kearah mereka berdua.

Seika menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua, yang ditatap hanya bergetar hebat menunggu gunting laknat di mainkan. Seika menghembuskan nafas lelah melihat mereka berdua. "kalian, berhentilah bertengkar seperti anak kecil" ucapnya, dan berjalan lalu begitu saja.

"eh…ehh! EEHHHHH?!"teriak Ryouko dan Daiko dengan tak percaya. Penghuni lain di ruangan itu juga menatap tak percaya kearah Seika yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan klub yang mereka miliki.

"tu-tumben sekali _nanodayo_ "Shinka bersuara memecah keheningan yang sejenak melanda.

"Seika- _chan_ kenapa ya…"Gumam Rika dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan, Sepertinya ada badai yang sedang melanda hati Seika pikirnya. "ma ne, sepertinya itu mengenai si _dia_ …"

.

.

Seika berjalan dengan pelan melewati beberapa siswi yang ada di bangunan kelasnya, perasaannya tak enak. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Iris kelabu yang berbeda dengan Seijuurou melihat kearah beberapa anak cowok sedang bermain sepakbola di lapangan.

Mimpi atau bukan, ada Seijuurou dan beberapa pengikutnya sedang bermain pula. Senyuman terukir dari wajahnya, perasaan tak mengenakkan itu perlahan menghilang setelah melihat Seijuurou.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya ada pohon apel yang sedang berdaun lebat, Seika memutuskan untuk duduk di sana sambil melihat permainan Seijuurou. Tak biasanya pemuda itu bermain sepakbola, begitu pula dengan pengikutnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"Tanya seseorang.

Seika terkejut dengan suara itu, ia berusaha mencari-cari seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu.

"oi aku ada di atas"Ucap seseorang itu, Seika melihat keatas pohon itu. Ada seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur santai di sana, surai orange miliknya berkibar digerakkan angin.

"siapa?"Tanya Seika, ia mulai penasaran dengan pemuda yang ada di atasnya.

"kau ingin tau siapa aku?" pemuda itu mulai duduk dan memperlihatkan iris yang begitu tak Seika sangka. "Huft…" pemuda itu melompat dan mendarat mulus di samping Seika.

"kau siapa?"Tanya Seika lagi.

"segitu penasarannya ya?" pemuda itu tersenyum dengan perlahan matanya memandang kearah depan, enggan melihat kearah Seika. "perkenalkan namaku Takuma, Yukiji Takuma _yoroshiku_!" pemuda yang bernama Takuma itu tersenyum kearah Seika.

"Takuma…"Seika bergumam, dan senyuman tipis terukir di wajah manisnnya "nama yang cocok untuk kepribadianmu…"Puji Seika.

"ahaha, menurutmu begitu ya…"tawa itu terdengar tak begitu asing, Seika bingung apa ia pernah mengenal laki-laki ini. "ano sa… bagaimana denganmu? Bolehku tau siapa namamu?"Tanya Takuma.

"ah, _gomen_ aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, perkenalkan namaku Akashi Seika _yoroshiku!_ "tak mau kalah dari Takuma, Seika juga memperlihatkan senyuman andalan miliknya, berbeda jauh memang dari sifat saudara kembarnya yang kalem dan tenang itu.

"ah, akashi- _san ka_ … kau pasti saudara kembar dari akashi- _kun_ "gumam laki-laki itu sambil berpose sedang berpikir, biar terlihat keren, mungkin.

"nma, jangan panggil aku dengan nama margaku. Seika, panggil saja seperti itu"ucap Seika.

"kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah dengan keluargamu?"Tanya Takuma yang mulai penasaran.

"tidak ada, hanya saja aku merasa marga itu tak cocok untukku.."Jawab Seika dengan seadanya, ia tak menyadari kalau Seijuurou sedang memperhatikan dirinya dari jauh.

.

 _._

 _Siapa pemuda itu…_ tanya Seijuurou dari dalam hati, tiba-tiba Seijuurou merasakan hal yang ganjal dari dalam dirinya.

"akashi- _kun_ , kau sedang apa?"Tanya Tetsuya muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"ah, Tetsuya. Aku hanya sedang menikmati angin"jawab Seijuurou berusaha menutupi keberadaan Seika yang ada di bawah pohon dengan seorang pemuda yang membuatnya jengkel.

" _souka_ …"gumam Tetsuya, sekilas ia melihat Seika sedang tertawa dengan Takuma. "kita harus segera masuk Akashi- _kun_ "ucap Tetsuya, Seijuurou hanya ber-hn ria menjawab ucapan Tetsuya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu dari anak buahnya.

Tetsuya berjalan mengikuti Seijuurou dari belakang.

.

.

"ahahaha… aku tak menyangka kita memiliki selera yang sama"ucap Takuma tak hentinya tertawa.

"ahaha, iya kau benar sekali"timpal Seika.

"ano ne, Seika…"panggil Takuma, Seika hanya menunggu kelanjutan kata dari Takuma. "aku berharap menemukan adikku lagi"lanjutnya dengan pelan.

"eh, Takuma. Kau memiliki seorang adik?"Tanya Seika dengan latar belakang banyak tanda tanya.

"hn, ia menghilang"ucap Takuma dengan suara yang begitu kecil.

"menghilang?! Bagaimana bisa?"Seika menatap iba kepada Takuma perlahan tangan mungilnya mengelus pelas punggung lebar milik Takuma.

"saat itu aku berumur 8 tahun, dan saat itu ibuku baru saja melahirkan adik kecilku"Takuma mulai bercerita, Seika mendengarkan dengan seksama. "tetapi, selang beberapa jam, adikku diculik oleh orang lain. Sampai hal itu terjadi, keluargaku hancur setelah adik kecilku diculik, ibuku sakit-sakitan, ayahku bekerja terus-menerus mengabaikan aku dan ibuku, terkadang setiap malam aku berharap adik kecilku kembali. Belum sempat kami berbahagia dengannya malah harus terpisahkan seperti ini"lanjutnya, wajah cerah milik pemuda yang ada disamping Seika menjadi begitu muram.

"Takuma, jangan bersedih begitu. Adik kecilmu pasti akan kembali"Hibur Seika dengan senyuman lembut. "tuhan pasti sedang merencanakan hal yang tak terduga"lanjutnya.

"aku berharap semoga saja adikku segera kembali" Seika perlahan memeluk Takuma menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki, Takuma yang pada awalnya terkejut itu membalas pelukan Seika.

.

.

"Seika- _chan_ kemana ya?"Tanya Rika sambil berjalan bolak-balik pikirannya kacau di saat Seika, tuannya pergi entah kemana. Sampai akhirnya Seika datang dengan wajah bingung melihat keadaan ruang klub tempat mereka berganti pakaian.

Ryouko dan Daiko bermain hajar-hajaran, Atsuko makan cemilan sampai ada tumpukan sampah di sekitarnya, Shinka diam sambil bermain dengan boneka kelinci besar yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini, Tetsuna menghilang entah kemana, Satsuki berusaha menenangkan duo rusuh dan Rika bolak-balik seperti orang gila.

"apa yang terjadi disini?"Tanya Seika dengan nada yang begitu menakutkan.

"HOA! Seika- _chan_!"Teriak Rika dengan segera memeluk Seika, Seika terlihat bingung dengan tingkah laku Rika. " _yokatta_ ~ ku kira kau sedang dianiaya oleh orang"helaan nafas lega terdengar jelas di telinga Seika.

Seika tersenyum, ia perlahan membalas pelukan sahabatnya. "aku tak apa"ucapnya Singkat.

"Seika- _chan_ apa terjadi sesuatu?"tanya Rika dengan cemas, Seika lagi-lagi tersenyum kearah Rika.

"tidak terjadi apa-apa"Rika melihat kearah Seika curiga, tak biasanya ia tersenyum terus menerus seperti itu, apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya dan Seijuurou?, Rika menepis semua kemungkinan yang ada di pikirannya.

"alee… istirahat makan siang hanya tersisa 10 menis saja *nyam-nyam*"Kata Atsuko, membuat penghuni ruangan klub basket wanita itu membatu semua.

"Kita lupa makan?!"Teriak mereka bersamaan kecuali Seika dengan tenangnya memakan bekalnya.

"cepat dimakan bekalnya! Keburu lonceng berbunyi!"perintahnya, dengan kecepatan turbo membuat acara makan mereka terlihat tak begitu elit.

Kurang dari 5 menit bekal yang mereka bawa habis seketika. Ryouko mengelus pelan perutnya yang kekenyangan itu tak berbeda jauh dengan Daiko.

"terima kasih atas makanannya"gumam Seika.

" _minna-san_! Kita harus segera kembali kekelas"ucap Satsuki, ia melirik jam tangan kecil yang melingkar ditangan kanannya. "Tetsu- _chan_! _Iku yo_ , hari ini kita ada ulangan…"Lanjutnya sambil menarik Tetsuna berjalan keluar dari kantin.

" _minna-san_ , kami duluan"ucap Tetsuna sambil mewakili Satsuki yang sedang menarik dirinya dengan susah payah.

"kita juga harus kembali"ucap Seika, ia perlahan berdiri. Diikuti oleh Rika dan Shinka. Ryouko dan Daiko sudah pamit dahulu setelah Satsuki memberitahukan ada ulangan hari ini, ternyata keduo rusuh itu juga.

Seika dan anak buahnya yang tersisa segera masuk kedalam kelasnnya, kelas yang tak berbeda, kerusuhan juga terjadi disana, sepertinya guru kimia sedang terlambat masuk saat ini.

Seika yang duduk di dekat jendela itu, tertarik melihat keluar. Angin juga sedang berhembus dengan pelannya, membuat Seika menikmati hembusan angin ini. Sebelum ketenangannya di ganggu oleh…

"MAAF! _SENSEI_ TERLAMBAT!"Teriak guru kimia dengan tergesah-gesah. Kelas menjadi sunyi Seika mengalihkan pandangannya ke guru kimia yang datang terlambat.

"TAKUMA?!"teriak Seika memecah keheningan yang ada di kelasnya, Rika dan Shinka melihat kearah Seika dengan tanda tanya besar di sampingnnya.

"Seika? Tak disangka kita bertemu lagi"ucap Takuma dengan cengengesan, terlihat begitu kekanakan sekali.

"jadi kau _sensei_ disini? Kenapa tak bilang?"tanya Seika tanpa menyadari ia sedang melenceng jauh dari sikap anggun yang ia miliki.

"kau tak bertanya, Seika… seharusnya kau sadar dengan kemeja yang kugunakan"jawab Takuma dengan asal-asalan. "nma, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi pertanyaanmu Seika. Baiklah kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kita yang tertunda"Lanjut Takuma.

Seika kembali tenang dan mulai duduk memperhatikan pelajaran yang Takuma terangkan. Ia tak menyangka Takuma yang memiliki sifat kekanakan itu merupakan seorang guru kimia di sekolahnya. Seika hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan menjauhkan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Takuma.

Sepertinya, Seika akan memanggil Takuma dengan embel-embel _Sensei_ setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To be continue…_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Author's note_**

Mrs. RA : akhirnya berhasil juga melanjutkan fanfic yang terbengkalai ini buahahahahaha *tertawa nista*

Daiko : jangan tertawa seperti itu Author gaje.

Ryouko : melihat Ra _cchi_ tertawa seperti itu membuatku ingin menggantungnnya _ssu.._

Mrs. RA : EHHHH?! Kok kalian kejam seperti itu, hidoii yooo *nangis buaya*

Seijuurou : abaikan saja dia.

Mrs. RA : Seijuurou mou, ada apa dengan dunia ini?!

Ryouta : penyumbat telinga, dijual-dijual _ssu~_.

Tetsuna : mas, beli 1 pasang.

Ryouta : ini dek, dijamin kamu gak bakalan tuli mendengar teriakan Ra _cchi ssu yo_.

Satsuki : Nma, ini semakin jauh dari topik yang ingin kita bahas.

Mrs. Ra : Hua! Benar juga! Ehem… maaf atas kekacauan tadi reader-san. Ne, Seika-chan tolong jelaskan ke reader-san.

Seika : un, baiklah. **Begini Reader-san maafkan atas terlambatnya kelanjutan fanfic Destiny ini. Saya yang mewakili author gaje bim salabim ini beserta staf TU mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

Mrs. RA : hey! Apa maksudnya dengan staf TU? Kau kira ini sekolahan apa Seika-chan?!.

Takuma : Author-san jangan memarahi Seika seperti itu.

Mrs. RA & Seika : TAKUMA!

Takuma : Osu…

Mrs. RA : ah gomen, saya baru ingat. Perkenalkan ini pemain baru kita Yukiji Takuma (reader: sudah tau)

Seijuurou : hehh… jadi namanya Takuma… *mengeluarkan aura gelap*

Mrs. RA : HUA! Seijuurou, sepertinya sedang cemburu *mulai bergosip ala ibu komplek dengan Ryouko*

Ryouko : iya chin, ia cemburu melihat Takuma-sensei

Mrs. RA : kok bisa sih chin?

Ryouko : entahlah chin, hua jadi gak sabar melihat Seijuurou cemburu lagi.

Mrs. RA : Kyaaaa Seijuurou pasti terlihat manis…

 **Oke abaikan iklan yang ada di atas**

Mrs. RA : oke, maaf atas gangguan tadi. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya masih setia menunggu fanfic gaje ini, saya selaku author. Benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Dan juga untuk review nya sudah menjadi pendorong saya untuk terus melanjutkan fanfic ini, walaupun sempat menemui jalan buntu akhirnya terlanjutkan juga fanfic ini.

Seika : Tolong jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan nge- **REVIEW** -nya, Sekian sampai jumpa lagi~~

Mrs. RA : EH?! Aku belum selesai ! eh-eh.. EHHHHH?!

* * *

 **~SELAMAT TAHUN BARU ~**

 **AUTHOR BESERTA PARA PEMAIN _DESTINY_ MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT TAHUN BARU**

 ***\\(^v^)/***


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Destiny~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**_

 _ **Destiny from Mrs-RA**_

 _ **Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Fem!Akashi (Akashi Seika)**_

 _ **Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, genderbend GoM, typo, Newbie, Lolucon Garing, Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 ** _"_** Entah sadar atau tidak Seijuurou merasa ia tak ingin kehilangan saudara kembarnya, ia merasakan hal yang ia anggap asing di kehidupannya. berada di dekatnya ia merasakan ketenangan, ketentraman, kenyamanan dan perasaan yang lainnya. / ' _perasaan apa ini...' / 'terimakasih sudah mengembalikan senyum Seijuurou...' BadSummary"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sebelumnya di Chapter 3 :_**

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"siapa?"

"perkenalkan namaku Takuma, Yukiji Takuma _yoroshiku_!"

"eh, Takuma. Kau memiliki seorang adik?"

"hn, ia menghilang"

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Seika bersenandung pelan sambil menikmati alunan lagu klasik yang berasal dari iphone miliknya, Ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Biasa, anak rajin. Sambil menikmati alunan lagu itu, Seika disibukkan dengan chatting bersama teman-teman pelanginya.

Rainbow (15)

Ryouka : GAESSSSS

Daiki : Berisik

Daiko : (2)

Shintarou : (3)

Rika : Kenapa Ryouka-chan?

Ryouka : Hanya Rika-chan yang baik hati disini T^T

Daiko : Jangan lebay Ryouka!

Tetsuko : Ada apa ini?

Seika : Kenapa?

Seijuurou : ?

Ryouta : Ada berita bagus!

Ryouka : Kalian tahu?

Ryouta : Kalau minggu depan…

Ryouka : Ada Training di Fukuoka!

(pls ini Ryouta sama Ryouko kek si kembar yang ada di Harry Potter)

Seika : Training apa?

Ryouta : Training Basket ssu!

Ryouka : Seirin mengadakan Training bersama dengan Teikou! YEYYYY

Seijuurou : Benarkah itu Setsu? Setsu

Setsu : Ne, Akashi-kun

Seika : wah, menarik!

Seika : Minna! Kita harus mempersiapkannya dengan sempurna oke?

All : OSU!

Seika tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang dengan semangat membahas training yang akan mereka ikuti minggu depan. Dan ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Seika…"

"HUAAAAAA!"

Seika bersembunyi dibalik selimut miliknya dan menatap takut seseorang itu. Ia terlihat kesal setelah mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Mou!" Seika mengembungkan pipinya, " Seijuurou jangan datang tiba-tiba seperti itu!" Ucap Seika dengan sebal.

Seijuurou terkekeh mendengar kembarannya itu. Ah, imut sekali pikirnya. Seijuurou mendekat dan mulai tidur di samping Seika.

"Jadi kenapa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Seika setelah memperbaiki keadaannya yang kacau balau tadi akibat reflex berlari ke kasur kesayangannya.

"Hmm…" Seijuurou bergumam pelan laki-laki itu sudah mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati keempukan kasur kesayangan Seika.

"Mou! Seijuurou…." Seika merajuk, yaiyalah merajuk wong ia hanya dibalas seperti tadi.

"Kau cerewet Seika…" Seijuurou menarik Seika dan mulai memeluk kembarannya itu dengan erat. "Sekarang tidur!" Gumam Seijuurou tepat di telinga Seika, tanpa laki-laki itu sadari wajah Seika sudah menyaingi warna rambutnya.

"Ini baru jam 7 Sei-kun! Kita juga belum makan malam!" gerutu Seika dengan kesal, gadis itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seijuurou yang tergolong kuat. Ia ingin segera melepaskan pelukan itu sebelum Seijuurou menyadari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sebentar…" Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukannya, "Biarkan seperti ini…"

Mendengar itu Seika membiarkan Seijuurou memeluknya seperti ini. Jujur, Seika merasa nyaman dengan pelukan kembarannya, ia seakan-akan dilindungi dan dikasihi. Ia menyukainya.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Seika-sama makan malam telah siap!"

"Sei-kun ayo bangun kita harus makan malam sekarang," Ucap Seika dengan lembut, ia mengelus perlahan rambut Seijuurou untuk membangunkan pemuda itu, "Sei-kun…"

"Ha'I, Ha'I Aku akan bangun…"

Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya, sesekali pemuda itu meregangkan badannya. Ia merasa puas telah memeluk saudara kembarnya itu. Sedangkan Seika kembali merapikan keadaannya yang sangat berantakan.

"Aish… Rambutku jadi berantakan…" Seika menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari lentik milinya.

Seijuurou yang melihat Seika yang kesulitkan ikut membantu gadis itu merapikan rambutnya, dan terakhir ia mengikat rambut gadis itu menjadi ponytail. Dan tadaaa! Saika sudah siap seperti sedia kala.

Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Seika dan mulai mengajak gadis itu ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada beberapa pelayan termasuk Rika yang sedang menata peralatan makan.

"Tou-sama dimana?" Tanya Seijuurou kepada Takada yang menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah mereka.

"Tuan besar saat ini ada di London, Seijuurou-sama, mungkin minggu depan beliau akan kembali ke Jepang," Jawab Takada dengan sangat sopan.

"Terima Kasih infonya, Takada-san" Ucap Seijuurou dengan tak kalah sopannya.

Kedua anak kembar itu mulai mengambil tempat duduknya, karena kali ini sang ayah tidak ada diantara mereka, jadi mereka berdua duduk bersampingan. Seika menikmati saat-saat ini, jika dengan sang ayah mereka akan diam untuk menikmati makanan, sedangkan disaat sang ayah tidak ada suasana makan malam akan terasa hangat, seperti keluarga pada umumnya.

"Jadi bagaimana sekolahmu, Seika?" Tanya Seijuurou menghentikan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka.

"Hm, seperti biasanya," Jawab Seika dengan riang. "Bagaimana dneganmu?"

"Ya sama sepertimu…" Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. "Seika, siapa laki-laki yang kamu temui tadi siang?" Seijuurou merubah tatapannya. Seika menatap bingung Seijuurou, sebenarnya ada apa? Piker Seika.

"Ah, dia guru Kimia kita, Takada sensei…"

"Guru kimia?"

"Un!"

"Syukurlah…"

* * *

Seika terbangun. Hari baru sudah dimulai. Gadis itu langsung mempersiapkan dirinya, ia masih kepikiran dengan percakapan antara dia dan Seijuurou tadi malam. Wajah Seika memerah dan jantung Seika berdebat dengan kencang.

 _Cukup… Jangan seperti ini… aku tidak ingin…_

Mereka berdua bertemu diruang makan. Seijuurou sudah berada di tempatnya, Seika langsung duduk di samping Seijuurou dan mereka mulai menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Seika, hari ini kau ikut aku ya?" Tawar Seijuurou dengan tersenyum tipis.

Tampan.

Seika langsung menggelengkan kepalanya melupakan pikiran yang seharusnya tak ada di kepalanya. Seika hanya mengangguk pelan dan memberikan senyuman terbaik miliknya. Seijuurou ikut tersenyum, laki-laki itu langsung mencubit pipi yang lumayan berisi milik Seika.

"Sa-sakit!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Mou…"

* * *

"Seika-chan!" Satsuki melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Di sana sudah berada teman-teman pelanginya. Ah, jangan lupa dengan kembaran mereka masing-masing.

Si kembar Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi hal itu. Mereka harus menjaga citra mereka di depan umum, jika tidak? Ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan marga Akashi.

Seika mendekatkan dirinya dengan kelompoknya begitu pula dengan Seijuurou. Mereka mulai berbincang dengan semangat selagi berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing dan seperti biasa Ryouko akan menangis Bombay meratapi perpisahan sementara mereka. Alay memang, namanya juga Ryouko.

"Ano, Seika-chan, jangan sampai lupa ya dengan latihan tanding kita nanti sore dengan akademi Touou" Ingat Satsuki sebelum meninggalkan Seika, Shinka dan Rika. Gadis merah jambu itu melambaikan tangannya lagi.

"Huft! Latihan tanding ya…" Gumam Seika.

"Ahh~ aku tidak sabar menonton kalian," Ucap Rika setelah meletakkan tasnya. "Ah, Shinka-chan bisa jelaskan aku tentang matematika yang kemarin?" Rika mendekatkan dirinya ke Shinka yang mulai membuka tasnya.

"Tentu saja nanodayo…"

"YEYYY!"

Seika menggelang pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Ia mengambil bukunya dan mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Tanpa ia sadari Seijuurou dating kekelas Seika, laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan melihat Seika yang membaca sambil menampilkan ekspresi yang sesuai dengan bacaannya. Aneh? Iya tapi ia sangat menyayangi kembarannya itu.

"Sedang baca apa?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"HUAAA!" Seika tak sengaja melempar buku bacaannya ke sumber suara. Untung refleks Seijuurou cepat, dengan mudah laki-laki itu menangkap buku Seika. "YAK! SEIJUUROU JANGAN MENGAGETKAN AKU!"

"Hahaha, maaf!"

"Ish, lama-lama kau seperti Tetsuya dan Tetsuna," Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Menyebalkan!"

Seika mengacangi Seijuurou, ia masih kesal dengan laki-laki itu pemirsaaa. Seijuurou dengan semangat mengganggu Seika, ia tak suka di kacangi, apa lagi itu dengan kembarannya sendiri. Hidup ini terasa hampa. Eaaaa.

"Akashi Seika! Jangan mengacangi aku seperti ini!"

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" Tanya Seika dengan wajah polos.

 _Sabar… sabar… untung saudara…_ Pikir Seijuurou dalam hatinya, jangan lupa laki-laki itu mengelus dadanya dengan pelan.

"Perkenalkan nona yang cantik, nama saya Akashi Seijuurou, pangeran tampan dari keluarga Akashi." Seijuurou membungkukkan tubuhnya seakan-akan sedang berpose seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng. "Dan bolehkah pangeran tampan ini, mengetahui nama anda?"

"Ohh, pangeran tampan?" Seika berdiri, ia mulai mengikuti drama yang Seijuurou buat. " Tentu saja boleh, pangeran tampan, sayang sekali jika saya melewatkan seseorang yang begitu tampan seperti anda." Seika membungkuk pelan, "Saya Akashi Seika, putri permata dari keluarga Akashi,"

"Akashi? Aah… Salam kenal nona.." Seijuurou tersenyum tipis.

Prok… prok… prok…

"Drama yang hebat Seika, Seijuurou…" Ucap seseorang yang memperhatikan permainan drama si kembar. " Dan sekarang waktunya untuk belajar!"

"AAHH! SENSEI!" Pekik Seika dengan tak elit sama sekali. "Seijuurou kembali kekelasmu sana!" Seika mendorong tubuh besar saudara kembarnya dengan sekuat tenaga, dan hal itu membuat satu kelas tertawa.

"ish memalukan…" gumam Seika dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue….

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author Note :

* * *

Ara : HALOOOO WHATSUP GAESS…. Oke divideo kali ini….

Shinka : Ya! Ini bukan youtu**!

Ara : Eh, bukan ya?

Seika : Oke maafkan iklan yang barusan lewat…

Ara : Oke kita bektudetopik!

Daiko : Dih, alay

Ara : BIARIN! SERAH AING ATUH!

Daiki : Abaikan author absurd kita..

Tetsuna : Anoo, jadi bisa kita lanjutkan 'Author note'nya?

Ara + Shinka + Seika + Daiko + Daiki : HUAAAAAA /Kaget/

Daiko : HEY! Tetsu-chan jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!

Tetsuna : ah, gomennasai...

Daiki : Untung jantung gua kuat...

Ara : Baik kita lanjutkan oke?

Seika : Oke silahkan dilanjutkan author-san

Ara : Btw kalian pasti herankann... yakan yakan... kenapa nama author ganti lagi kkk

readers : kaga

Ara : Tega ssuuuuuuu!

Shinka : Mulai lagi...

Ara : Oke bektutopik, btw Author Destiny tetap si Mrs. RA yaaa cuman karena nama aku ganti jadi kalian harus manggil aka Ara oke?

Ryouko : Abaikan saja pemirsaa

Ara : T^T

Atsuko : Intinya seperti itu *nyam-nyam*

Seijuurou : Ya... Author kita memang menyebalkan...

Shintarou : Setuju nanodayo... *baikin kacamata* Bu-bukannya aku peduli nanodayo

All : Dasar Tsundere

Shintarou : Aku tidak tsundere nanodayo

Daiko : ah, lupakan

Ara : hahaha...

Seika : Fokus gaes fokus!

Ara : **Oke, untuk para readers yang menunggu ff destiny ini, maafkan author yang sudah menelantarkan ff ini selama 2 tahun T^T Maafin neee...T^T kesibukan author di dunia nyata kaga bisa author handel buat ff ini dan ff This Man Absolute Just For Me author akan berusaha untuk menamatkan fanfic ini secepatnya, biar kalian para readers tidak menunggu lagu ssu T^T**

All : **TERIMA KASIH TELAH MENUNGGU KELANJUTAN FANFIC INI**

Ara : AUTHOR BERTERIMA KASIH BANYAK KEPADA PARA READERS YANG DENGAN SETIA MENUNGGU CERITA INI, HONTOUNI ARIGATOU!

SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI!


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _~Destiny~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei_**

 ** _Destiny from Mrs-RA / Haraush_**

 ** _Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Fem!Akashi (Akashi Seika)_**

 ** _Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, genderbend GoM, typo, Newbie, Lolucon Garing, Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya._**

 ** _Summary:_**

 _ **"**_ Entah sadar atau tidak Seijuurou merasa ia tak ingin kehilangan saudara kembarnya, ia merasakan hal yang ia anggap asing di kehidupannya. berada di dekatnya ia merasakan ketenangan, ketentraman, kenyamanan dan perasaan yang lainnya. / ' _perasaan apa ini...' / 'terimakasih sudah mengembalikan senyum Seijuurou...' BadSummary"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sebelumnya dichapter 4 :**

"Jadi kenapa kau datang kesini?"

"Kau cerewet Seika…Sekarang tidur!"

"Ini baru jam 7 Sei-kun! Kita juga belum makan malam!"

"Seika, siapa laki-laki yang kamu temui tadi siang?"

"Ah, dia guru Kimia kita, Takada sensei…"

"Guru kimia?"

"Un!"

"Syukurlah…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Seika meminum airnya dengan terburu-buru, ia menatap tajam temannya yang sedang memainkan bola dengan lincah dilapangan. Matanya tersenyum disaat melihat teman (baca : budak) menampilkan perfomans yang begitu sempurna.

"Semangat Ryouko!" Teriak Seika disaat sahabat kuningnya akan menshoot bola basket yang ia dapat.

Piiip!

60 : 20

"2 point ssu!" Pekik Ryouko senang, Daiko yang ada di sampingnya bertos ria dengan gadis kuning itu.

Seika menepuk tangannya, permainan Ryouko benar-benar sempurna! Dan Seika puas dengan perkembangannya.

"Time out!"

Kelima pemain berkumpul dibangku cadangan mereka meminum air yang sudah disiapkan oleh Satsuki, btw di cerita ini manager basket para gadis adalah si Satsuki sedangkan laki-lakinya si Setsu.

"Nice shot, Ryouko!" Puji Tetsuna setelah gadis kuning itu mengambil air dari Satsuki. "Aku suka dengan lompatanmu tadi!"

"Thanks, Tetsu-chan, untuk selanjutnya aku akan menambah poin kita lagi!" Ryouko berpeace dengan manisnya.

"Yosh, Ryouko-chan kau telah mengerahkan semua staminamu dikuater kedua, maka kita akan ganti pemain! Shinka, Tetsuna, Atsuko, Aku, dan Daiko, akan bermain dikuater selanjutnya, sedangkan Ryouko kau beristirahatlah untuk kuater selanjutnya paham?" Jelas Seika dengan sangat beribawa, Namanya juga keluarga akashi memang harus begitu bukan?

"OSU!"

"Baiklah berkumpul!" Seika memberikan aba-aba mereka mulai melingkar dan menyatukan tangan mereka semua.

"Seee…no!"

"TEIKO FIGHT"

PIIIPPP!

Pluit telah dibunyikan Seika mengambil posisinya di Point guard ia akan mengoper bolanya kepada power forward aka si Daiko yang akan mencetak angka untuk tim mereka, ah jangan lupa si Shinka dengan kekuatan three pointnya itu akan lebih menguntungkan.

Seika mengoper bolanya ke samping kiri tepat berada di wilayah three point, semua pemain lawan menatapnya dengan heran, pasalnya di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Heehhh… apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, dia malah memberikan bola bebas kepada kita…" Salah seorang pemain lawan berusaha mengejar bola itu namun "Tu-tunggu! Sejak kapan dia di sana!"

Tetsuna muncul dengan kekuatan bayangannya dan mengoper bola itu tepat ditangan Shinka yang sudah berada diposisi melempar.

PIIP!

63 : 20

"Yosh! 3 point!"

"Nice shot!" Tetsuna mengangkat tangannya dan dibalas oleh Shinka. Mereka kembali keposisi bertahan.

Tim lawan mulai melancarkan serangan. Shinka menjaga salah satu power forward sedangkan si Tetsuna mulai melebur kebayangan untuk bersiap mencuri bola lawan. Seika menahan seorang point guard yang bersiap-siap melempar bolanya ke salah satu power guard yang mereka miliki.

"Kali ini kami yang akan menang" ucap gadis yang Seika jaga.

Seika hanya tersenyum dan memfokuskan diri dengan permainan gadis ini. Gadis itu mendribble bolanya dengan sangat cepat, ia berusaha melewati Seika. Sayangnya, hal itu sudah di tebak oleh Seika, Seika dengan cepat merebut bola itu dan langsung mengopernya ke Daiko. Gadis hitam itu langsung melesat lari kedaerah lawan dan mempersembahkan dunk yang begitu cantik.

PIIIP!

65 : 30

"Nice dunk Daiko-chi!" Teriak Ryouko dengan semangat, ah jangan lupa dia juga mendadak menjadi seorang cheerleader disana.

"Yak! Ryouko-chan kamu harus istirahat!" Pekik Satsuki dengan kejam.

"Tega ssu"

Ryouko kembali dijinakkan. Eaaa. Cem hewan aja ye. Wkwk .

Permainan berlangsung seru, poin yang saling kejar mengejar membuat mereka semakin bersemangat mempertahankan kedudukan saat ini. Seika bermain baik dengan emperor eyes miliknya, ia dapat memandu teman-temannya dengan baik. Tetsuna juga bermain sangat baik! Tim lawan sampai hampir menerjang gadis mungil itu, untung Atsuko menghalang niat buruk pemain lawan dengan tubuh besarnya.

"Thanks Atsuko!" Ucap Tetsuna gadis itu langsung berlari lagi.

"Tak masalah Tetsu-chin!" Balas Atsuko sebelum Tetsuna benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Daiko terlihat bersenang-senang dengan permainannya, ia melempar bola basket dengan sempurna. Hal itu membuat poin mereka bertambah, gadis itu terkadang memberikan bolanya ke Shinka untuk mendapatkan poin yang lebih besar.

"Nice Shinka!"

"Tentu saja nanodayo…"

Permainan para gadis pelangi, diamati oleh para laki-lakinya, mereka mengamati di lapangan basket satunya sesekali menyemangati saudara kembar masing-masing.

"Daiko semangat!" Teriak Daiki

"Suko-chin, blok lebih banyak lagi.. *nyam*nyam*" Dengan mulut yang penuh pun, Atsushi menyemangati Atsuko yang sudah berhasil memblok permainan lawan.

"Ryouko-cchi! Kuater selanjutnya harus dapat 100 point ya ssu yooo!"

"Ha'I Ryouta-cchii!"

Si kembar kuning saling berteriak membalas balasan satu sama lain, karena mereka berdua Gedung olahraga semakin terlihat ramai. Seperti pasar. Hanya Seijuurou dan Shintarou yang hanya mengamati permainan itu dengan tenang.

Seijuurou tersenyum setiap Seika berhasil merebut bola dengan baik, tatapan Seijuurou melembut. Pandangan itu salah. Ya, sangat salah, tak seharusnya seperti itu. Seijuurou akan berubah menjadi lebih manusiawi hanya saat laki-laki itu berada di dekat Seika ataupun disaat memandang Seika. Dan ya, hal ini tidak disadari oleh yang lain termasuk diri Seijuurou sendiri. Aneh.

' _Seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini…'_ Pikir Seijuurou menyesali apa yang ia lakukan.

Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun laki-laki itu bingung dengan apa yang tengah ia alami saat ini. Jantungnya sering berdebar-debar disaat ia dekat dengan kembarannya. Kekhawatiran yang Seijuurou rasa tidak berlebihan dulu, namun semenjak jantungnya mulai abnormal ia selalu ingin berada di dekat Seika, dan memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

' _Ah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja…'_ Pikir Seijuurou lagi.

Seika yang menyadari tatapan dari Seijuurou berbalik dan tersenyum hangat kearah kembarannya itu, ia juga menggumamkan sesuatu dengan bibirnya agar Seijuurou mengetahui maksud gumamannya.

"Tunggu aku!"

"Oke!"

Seijuurou juga melakukan hal yang sama sambal memberikan ibu jarinya ke Seika, gadis itu tersenyum sebelum kembali fokus dengan permainannya.

' _Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini'_ -Seijuurou

.

.

.

Seika merapikan pakaiannya, ia baru saja mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis mengingat permainan mereka yang terbilang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Seika menatap teman-temannya yang mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Gaes, aku pulang duluan ya! Seijuurou sudah menunggu…" Pamit Seika sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Hati-hati Seika-chan!"

Seika mengenggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menutup pintu ruang ganti. Diperjalanan menuju parkiran, Seika bersenandung ria. Dan ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan guru kimianya.

"Konnichiwa Takuma-sensei!" Sapa Seika dengan sopan.

"Ah, konnichiwa Seika!" Takuma tersenyum lebar, "btw jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _sensei_ ini sudah di luar jam pelajaran!"

"Hahaha, gomen, Takuma!"

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

"Jadi, Seika kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?" Tanya Takuma.

"Aku ada kegiatan klub," Jawab Seika. "Sedangkan kau? Bukankah para guru sudah pulang?"

"Aaah, aku masih harus merekap nilai ulangan kalian sebelum diserahkan kebagian tata usaha buat laporan bulanan para guru," Jelas Takuma dengan Panjang lebar.

"Hmm, sulit juga ya jadi guru!"

"Yaa… begitulah, Namanya juga guru…"

Mereka berdua sampai di parkiran, Seika pamit kepada Takuma karena Seijuurou sudah bersandar di mobil merah sport miliknya dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak ramah. Seika merasa ia akan dapat masalah setelah ini.

"Masuk" Ujar Seijuurou dengan dingin.

' _matilah aku…'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang ada di antara mereka. Seika diam. Seijuurou diam. Seika melirik Seijuurou dari balik kaca yang memantulkan bayangan laki-laki itu, entah kenapa Seijuurou mendiaminya. Apa karena Takeda-sensei?

"Seijuurou..." cicit Seika, gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Seijuurou.

"Apa?" Dingin. Jawaban yang begitu dingin.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Seika dengan wajah yang tertunduk. "Ma-maaf..."

Seijuurou menepikan mobil sportnya, ia terdiam, lalu mengelus surai Seika dengan penuh kasih sayang. Laki-laki itu menarik badan Seika dan memeluknya.

"Aku tidak marah Seika..."

"La-lalu.. kenapa kau mendiamiku seperti ini?" Seika memeluk erat badan tegap Seijuurou. "Aku takut kau marah padaku, Sei-kun..."

"Aku tak tahu Seika..." Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Seika dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat gadis itu artikan, "Aku tidak tau dengan keadaanku saat ini Seika..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author note :

* * *

Ara : HOLLLLLAAAAAAAA

Daiko : Yak! Berisikkkkk!

Ara : ish, pms lu?

Daiko : *menahan amarah*

Ryouko : sabar... sabar... author lagi eror harap dimaklumi ssu

Ara : HIDOIII SSUUUUU Q^Q

Seika : sudahkah drama yang kalian mainkan? ceklis... ceklis... *Megang gunting merah*

Ara + Daiko + Ryouko : AMPUUUUN SEIKA SAMA/CCHI!

Seijuurou : Itu baru kembaranku *busungkan dada*

Shintarou : mengerikan nanodayo...

Seijuurou : *mengeluarkan aura hitam* Apa maksudmu Shintarou...?

Shintarou : tidak pa-paa Akashi...

Tetsuya : Ayo kita lanjutkan minna...

All : HUAAAA HANTUUU!

Daiki : WOI! Sejak kapan lu disana bakayaroo!

Tetsuya : Aku sudah dari tadi disini desu...

Atsuko : Tetsuya-chin selalu datang mendadak ne...

Tetsuna : Ne, Tetsuya-nii selalu seperti itu *muncul tiba-tiba*

All : KALIAN SAMA SAJA!

Rika : baiklah kita kembali ketopik

Ara : Ehem... Baiklah disini author cans berada di depan anda ... EAAAA

All : *muntah berjamaah*

Ara : Jadi begini... **Author berterima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca tercinta, author tidak menyangka akan banyak yang membaca chapter yang sebelumnya T^T Author terharu ssu! Kalian pasti menunggu cerita ini lanjut kan? kan? KAAAANNNNN?**

Readers : KAGA

Ara : **Oiyaaa Author lupa ninggalin pesan... JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA!**

SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI!

.

n.p : ini chapter bonus setelah author yang terharu karena banyak pembaca yang membaca fanfic gaje ini. SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH!


End file.
